


Hand in My Hand

by Countess_Eliza



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: P. T. teaches Charity how to climb a tree. One-shot.





	Hand in My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this book about the making of The Greatest Showman. In it, there was a picture that was going to be a part of the "A Million Dreams" scene but was cut. So I wrote this. I adore P. T. and Charity together so much!
> 
> I don't own The Greatest Showman.

Hand in my Hand

Charity had been blown away by Phineas Barnum and his endless imagination. But now, she was going to have to leave him for Finishing School. The children spent every minute they had with each other. It was hard because Mr. Hallet had banished the Barnum's from their home. Every day they would meet up at a giant oak tree. Phineas usually brought some sad lunch with him. His father was getting ill, so money was scarce.

"I'll race you up this tree!" Phineas challenged one day.

"I can't," Charity replied, "I don't how."

It wasn't the only reason why she didn't. Charity didn't tell anyone, but she was terrified of heights. Everything about them scared her. But Charity had to be brave for her friend.

"That's alright. I can teach you." Phineas grinned.

"Uh, okay?" Charity bit her lip to stop it from quivering.

Phineas leaned against the tree. Charity joined him. One step closer to her doom. But she put on a brave face and took his hand. He pushed her up. Charity bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming.

"Now grab that branch," Phineas instructed. Charity grabbed the branch he was talking about. "Good. Now try to find a place to plant your foot." Charity was able to hang onto the tree. She hadn't wobbled at all. "Okay, I'm gonna let go, now."

"No!" Charity exclaimed. What if she fell to her death? Phinn couldn't catch her in time!

"I guess I can keep a grip on you for a little while longer," Phineas replied. Charity let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She was safe. For now.

Charity didn't realize that Phineas had let go of her until, she was almost at the top. Than she turned and saw him right next to her. She gasped. Charity started to fall, but Phineas was there to catch her. They climbed the rest of the way up, Phineas touching her hand every once in a while to make sure that she was okay.

At the top, Charity gasped at the view. She could see hidden flowers blooming and frogs crocking. It was beautiful. She would of never been able to it without this tree.

"I'm gonna do amazing things someday," Phineas claimed, "Make beautiful things like this."

Charity smiled. "Let me be part of it all."

Hand in hand, they watched time go by.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do more one-shots with P. T. and Charity. I take requests if you got any!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
